Dave Navarro blackrom love in the bedroom
by ShirePrince
Summary: Please don't take this seriously okay? XD it was written for a friend of mine, purely to fuck with her. I thought it was internet-proof, so I guess why not upload it here? this short story stars a 'me' character and Dave Navarro. The 'me' character I imagined is around 20 years old. Enjoy :')


He was wearing those gloves again.

Oh god those gloves.

He just knows what it does to me, and he loves to see me squirm.

And squirm I will.

But not to please him.

Hell no, I would never allow him such a victory.

I would hide it as best I can, not showing any signs of weakness. He was not about to win this fight, not again.

He is now standing in front of me, his tight eyebrows tense, his dark eyes fixed on mine.

"You think you can intimidate me?" I said.

He gave no response. He knew the answer. His stare was burning me already

'Don't look away, don't look away don't.. look...' I thought, and I looked away. I broke eye contact. I lost this ministrife.

He smirked crooked. But I couldn't look him in the eyes, not yet.

He rose his hand slowly, never breaking eye contact. He was going to claim what he rightfully won. What he rightfully owned.

But I wasn't about to just hand it to him.

I pulled back and smacked him in the face as hard as I could. He stumbled back a bit. I looked him deep in the eyes, with the most intimidating stare I could muster.

He wasn't happy.

He said a nasty word, called me a nasty name, one that he knew would hurt me deep, and lunged for me.

He threw me on the bed, pinning me down with his hand on my mouth. With his other hand he slowly scratched my sides, with his black nails like the needles of a tattoo machine.

He was so angry.

And he was going to make me pay.

His face was already red, a dark palm covering the side of it. It seemed like it was starting to swell. I didn't squirm underneath his nails, it didn't hurt. I just smiled, because I got to him.

He didn't win after all, I did.

And he knew I did. He tried with all his might to win me back, he wanted to be on top, needed it

His hand covering my face left me barely unable to breathe, but I didn't care. I just laughed. It felt so good to win, so good...

When he heard my laughter, he got angrier and much more aggressive. With a low growl he ripped the clothes from my body, but kept his on. It intimidated me, being naked with the other is fully clothes. He was even wearing his coat... he was so... big compared to me. Towering over me,

he sat on my thighs, body straight, I was on my back, submissive. I was forced into submission. But I wouldn't give in, as intimidating as he was, with those smoky eyes staring me down, and that black hair like ravens covering his straight face

I decided to take my chances and go for it. I punched him right in the gut. Shit, I missed.

I went for his nuts, but I was too nervous and hit him in the stomach. He didn't even flinch.

He looked at me, and started laughing a little. "You're so pathetic when you're cornered" he said to me.

I decided I was not going to win this time.

I had lost this fight, and he was going to decide what would happen next.

I felt worried and a little scared.

I sought comfort.

I slowly got up, as best as I could with him ontop of me, and hugged him. Buried my face in his chest, and held him tight. His cold necklaces pressed against my cheek.

He chuckled and said "well, alright then" and hugged me back. Slowly petting my hair. We were definitely black dating, but the small parts of red seemed only to fuel the black further.

He petted me for a while, until he decided it was enough, and instead grabbed my hair and pulled it down. He kept pulling and put me back on the bed.

He kissed me roughly, and bit my lip until I bled.

He went down and down, to my neck, my boobs, my stomach, my thighs.. Every so often nipping and sucking my skin.

He moved his gloved hands up and down my sides. I just sat there.

Submissively, squirming underneath his rough touch.

He reached my already wet pussy, and stroked it. Pinching my inner thighs, he finally inserted a finger. I moaned a little, he moved in hard and grinned at me. He then started licking my clitoris, his rough stubbly chin often rubbing my area. It felt rather painful, but I enjoyed it.

I squirmed around underneath the pleasure and pain he gave me. He inserted another finger, and went around a bit harder. Until he suddenly came to a stop. He knew I hated that.. I looked at him confused. What was gonna happen next? I could never tell with him..

He turned me around, and sat me up on all fours.

He unzipped his pants, and as soon as I heard that, I knew what was gonna happen next...

He entered me, his hard dick stretching me out.

I moaned loudly, he grunted a little. He fucked me hard, and said disgustingly mean and low things to me all throughout. I told him to shut up eventually. He smacked me very hard on my back, it left a mark for a while thereafter. He then told me to shut up instead, and to only talk when I was allowed to

He was going to be in full control this time.

After a while, he came on my back, and pushed me down. Not that I was still capable to stand up anyway. I fell down on the bed, panting heavily

I felt all hot and glowing. He leaned over me, moved my hair away with those beautiful gloved hands, and gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek.

he then poofed down next to me, and cuddled me tightly. I chuckled. He could be so sweet when he was done.


End file.
